cinemafandomcom_bn-20200214-history
ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ
ট্রেলার “ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ” (Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb) আমার জীবনে দেখা সেরা কমেডি সিনেমা। মাঝে মাঝে মনে হয়, এটাই বোধহয় জীবনে দেখা সেরা সিনেমা। কোন সিনেমা দেখে এতোটা মুগ্ধ হইনি, কোন সিনেমাই এতো বার দেখিনি। অবসর পেলেই স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ দেখতে বসে যাই। বেশ কিছুদিন আগে ইউটিউবে স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ নিয়ে ঘাটাঘাটি করতে গিয়ে একটা ট্রেলার পেয়েছিলাম। ট্রেলারটাও খুব মজার। কোন ধরণের মজার কথা বলতে চাচ্ছি সেটা তো ভেঙে বলার প্রয়োজন নেই, শুধু বলছি এটা রঙ্গ-রসিকতা না, এটা ব্ল্যাক কমেডি। ট্রেলারের ইউটিউব লিংকটা এখানে। ট্রেলারে দেখলাম ৭টি প্রশ্ন করা হয়েছে। আসলে এই সাতটা প্রশ্নই যেন ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভের বডি ওয়ার্ককে আমাদের সাথে তুলে ধরে। প্রশ্নগুলো মনে রেখে মুভি দেখতে বসার প্রয়োজন আছে বলে মনে করি না। তবে প্রশ্নগুলো নিঃসন্দেহে মুভি দেখায় নতুন মাত্রা যোগ করবে। প্রশ্নগুলো মাথায় রেখে আমি আবার মুভিটা দেখলাম। তারপর প্রশ্নগুলো সম্পর্কে এরকম অনুভূতি হল: Why did U.S. bombers attack Russia? মানসিকভাবে বিকৃত এক জেনারেল went a little funny in the head, a little funny. এই একটু ফানি হয়ে সে “প্ল্যান আর” ইস্যু করেছে। এজন্যই মার্কিন বম্বার অ্যাটাক করছে রাশিয়া। ৩৪টি প্লেন রাশিয়ায় তাদের ৬৮টি অ্যাটাক টার্গেটের উদ্দেশ্যে এগিয়ে চলেছে। হাতে সময় মাত্র এক ঘণ্টা, এই এক ঘণ্টার মধ্যে সমস্যার সমাধানের জন্য মিটিং চলছে অ্যামেরিকার ওয়ার রুমে। তার মানে বিংশ শতকের জ্যাক দ্য রিপার মানবতা ধ্বংসের বদলে এবার পৃথিবী ধ্বংসের খেলায় মেতেছে। প্রতিটি যুদ্ধ ও সহিংসতাই যেন এরকম খানিকটা ফানি হয়ে যাওয়ার ফল। একটু ফানি… ট্রেলারে আবার Why did U.S. bombers লেখাটুকু দেখানোর পর, পরের শব্দ দুটো দুজনকে দিয়ে বলিয়ে নেয়া হয়েছে, মুভিরই কাটা অংশের মাধ্যমে। attack বলেছে জেনারেল বাক টার্জিডসনের অ্যাসিস্ট্যান্ট ও গার্লফ্রেন্ড, আর Russia বলেছে স্বয়ং জেনারেল টার্জিডসন। What was the first word said on the hot line? মার্কিন প্রেসিডেন্ট মার্কিন মাফলি। মাফলি চায় না যুদ্ধ বেধে যাক। কারণ খুব স্বাভাবিক, আমেরিকার নীতি ছিল: পারমাণবিক যুদ্ধ কখনই সে শুরু করবে না। অন্য কেউ শুরু করলে একটু রেসপন্স করবে, এই যা। তাছাড়া ইতিহাসের বইয়ে নিজের ভাবমূর্তি নিয়েও খুব চিন্তিত মাফলি। যদিও টার্জিডসনের মতে ইতিহাসের বইয়ে নিজের ভাবমূর্তির উপর মার্কিন জনগণকে স্থান দেয়া উচিত। জনগণ বলতে যে টার্জিডসন কি বুঝিয়েছেন সেটা সিনেমা দেখলেই বোঝা যায়। সব ভেবে রুশ রাষ্ট্রদূতকে ওয়ার রুমে নিয়ে আসা হয়েছে। আর মাফলি হট লাইনে রুশ প্রেসিডেন্ট দিমিত্রির সাথে কথা বলে চলেছেন। ট্রেলারে যা দেখানো হয়েছে হট লাইনে বলা প্রথম শব্দ কিন্তু সেটা ছিল না, বরং এটা শেষের দিকের শব্দ। পৃথিবী ধ্বংস হয়ে যাচ্ছে- এটা উপলব্ধি করার পর মার্কিন প্রেসিডেন্টের মুখভঙ্গি ও বাচনভঙ্গিই এখানে লক্ষ্যনীয়। Why did U.S. paratroopers invade their own base? “প্ল্যান আর” ইস্যু হয়েছে। তাই বার্পেলসন এয়ার ফোর্স বেজ সিল করে দেয়া হয়েছে। ২০০ মিটারের মধ্যে কোন কাক-পক্ষীকেও ঢুকতে দেয়া হবে না। কিন্তু প্রেসিডেন্ট চিত্তবিকারগ্রস্ত জেনারেল রিপারের সাথে কথা বলতে চাচ্ছেন, প্লেনগুলোর রিকল কোড জানার জন্য। তাই কাছাকাছি অবস্থিত আর্মি বেজ থেকে ফোর্স এসেছে বার্পেলসনে অনুপ্রবেশ করে জেনারেল রিপারকে ফোনে প্রেসিডেন্টের সাথে কথা বলিয়ে দেয়ার জন্য। এতেই শুরু হয়েছে সম্মুখ যুদ্ধ। Peace is our profession লেখা সাইনবোর্ডের সামনে যুদ্ধ যুদ্ধ খেলায় মেতেছে সৈনিকেরা। তবে এই যুদ্ধের ফলাফলই নিণর্য় করবে পৃথিবীর ভবিষ্যৎ। Why does Dr. Strange Love want ten females to each male? আমেরিকা-রাশিয়া স্নায়ু যুদ্ধের সময় দুই দেশই চাইতো কোন কিছুতে যাতে দুজনার মধ্যে কোন গ্যাপ না হয়ে যায়। এক দেশ যখন একটা করবে সাথে সাথে আরেক দেশকেও সেটা করে দেখাতে হবে। একটু পরেই আমরা সিনেমাতে মাইন শ্যাফ্ট গ্যাপের কথা শুনতে পারব। তার আগে স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ মাইন শ্যাফ্ট পরিকল্পনা ব্যাখ্যা করছেন। যদি পৃথিবী আসলেই ধ্বংস হয়ে যায় এবং কোবাল্ট থোরিয়াম জি-র অর্ধায়ু তথা ৯৩ বছর পৃথিবী-পৃষ্ঠে মানুষ থাকতে না পারে তাহলে একমাত্র উপায় হাজার হাজার ফুট নিচের মাইন শ্যাফটগুলোতে আলাদা আবাসস্থল নির্মাণ করা। এই আবাসস্থলে প্রতি ১০ জন নারীর জন্য একজন করে পুরুষ থাকতে হবে। কারণ স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভের মতে fertile নারী আর নারীদের যথেষ্ট প্রশান্তি দানে সক্ষম পুরুষেরাই কেবল সেখানে থাকতে পারবে। এতে মানুষের ভবিষ্যৎ উজ্জ্বল হবে। মানুষের ভবিষ্যৎ যেন নির্ভর করে sexual fertility-র উপর। এই থিমই ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভের সবচেয়ে জলজ্যান্ত কমেডি। রাষ্ট্রযন্ত্রগুলো পৃথিবীতে এমন এক পরিস্থিতির সৃষ্টি করেছে যে মানুষের ভবিষ্যৎ আবার সেই সেক্সুয়াল ফার্টিলিটির উপর গিয়ে পড়েছে। আজ থেকে দেড় লাখ বছর আগেও সেই ফার্টিলিটিই ছিল মানুষের ভবিষ্যৎ নির্ধারণের চাবিকাঠি। তার মানে আমরা দেড় লাখ বছর পিছিয়ে পড়তে চলেছি… How does the fate of the world hang on a Coca-Cola machine? আরেককটা গ্রেট চরিত্র জেনারেল রিপারের একজিকিউটিভ অফিসার রয়েল এয়ার ফোর্সের কর্মকর্তা গ্রুপ ক্যাপ্টেন লায়োনেল ম্যানড্রেক। আমি বোধহয় ম্যানড্রেক আর রিপারের কথোপকথনেই সবচেয়ে বেশী মজা পেয়েছি। বার্পেলসনে দুই মার্কিন বাহিনীর যুদ্ধের উপর বিশ্বের ভবিষ্যৎ নির্ভর করছিল। সেই যুদ্ধ শেষ হয়েছে, জেনারেল রিপারের ছেলেরা আত্মসমর্পণ করেছে। রিকল কোড ফাঁস হয়ে যাওয়ার আশঙ্কায় জ্যাক রিপার করেছে আত্মহত্যা। কিন্তু তার দেয়া ক্লুর ভিত্তিতে রিকল কোড POE পেয়ে গেছে ম্যানড্রেক। কিন্তু হায়রে কমেডিক বিশ্ব, হাঁটুতে বুদ্ধিওয়ালা আর্মি অফিসার কর্নেল ব্যাট গুয়ানোর কারণে সেই রিকল কোড প্রেসিডেন্টকে জানাতে বিলম্ব হচ্ছে। এই বিলম্বটুকু কোন দর্শক সহ্য করতে পারবেন বলে আমার মনে হয় না। দেরী হতে হতে অবশেষে পৃথিবীর ভবিষ্যৎ এসে বর্তায় এক কোকা কোলা মেশিনের উপর। এই মেশিনে গুলি করে পয়সা বের করে সেটা দিয়ে প্রেসিডেন্টের সাথে টেলিফোনে কথা বলতে হবে। তার আগে আবার ব্যাট গুয়ানো সতর্ক করে দিয়েছে: প্রেসিডেন্টকে ফোনে না পেলে ম্যানড্রেককে কোকা কোলা কোম্পানির কাছে জবাবদিহি করতে হবে। Why was General Jack D. Ripper obsessed by fluids? আম্রিকায় নির্মীত রুশ পৌরাণিক কাহিনী: রুশ কমিরা নাকি সমগ্র পৃথিবীর মানুষের দেহ দূষিত ও কমিপন্থী করে দেয়ার ষড়যন্ত্র এঁটেছে। মানব দেহের ৭০% তরল- রিপারের কাছে এটা শোনার পর ম্যানড্রেক বলেছে: Good Lord. আর রিপার বাকিটা ব্যাখ্যা করেছে: fluoridation এর মাধ্যমে কমিরা এই তরল নষ্ট করার ফন্দী করেছে। এটা বাকি মানুষের purity of essence নষ্ট করে দিচ্ছে। ভালবাসার ফিজিক্যাল অ্যাক্ট তথা রতিক্রিয়ার সময় হঠাৎ fatigue নেমে আসে রিপারের মধ্যে- ঠিক তখনই সে এই কালজয়ী আবিষ্কারটি করে। তাই কমি ধ্বংসের মিশনে নেমেছে সে। এজন্যই সে distilled water, raiwater এবং pure grain alcohol ছাড়া কিছু পান করে না। What is the Doomsday machine? সিনেমার সমাপ্তি নির্মাণ করেছে এই ডুমসডে মেশিন। রুশ রাষ্ট্রদূত আমাদেরকে এই যন্ত্র সম্পর্কে জানায়। এটা কোবাল্ট থোরিয়াম জি দিয়ে তৈরী। বোম ফাটার পর ৯৩ বছর পৃথিবীতে সূর্যালোক ঢুকতে পারবে না এবং পুরোটা তেজস্ক্রিয় হয়ে যাবে। পুরো পৃথিবী ধ্বংস হয়ে যাবে। মজার ব্যাপার হচ্ছে, মার্কিন প্লেনগুলো রাশিয়ার যে স্থাপনাগুলোকে টার্গেট করেছে তার যেকোন একটা আক্রান্ত হলেই এই ডুমসডে মেশিন অটোমেটিক ট্রিগার্ড হয়ে যাবে। আবার এই মেশিনকে আন-ট্রিগার করা যাবে না, আন-ট্রিগার করতে গেলেও অটোমেটিক ট্রিগার্ড হয়ে যাবে। কোকা কোলা মেশিন বোধহয় পুরো কাজে দেয়নি, তাই এবার পৃথিবী নিয়ে খেলছে ডুমসডে মেশিন। মেজর টি জে কং penis সদৃশ এটম বোমায় চড়ে রুশ টার্গেটে অবতরণ করেছে। তারপর… মেজর কং এর কাউবয় ক্যাপ এর কি হল??? প্রশ্ন শেষ। এর পর সবচেয়ে আকর্ষণীয় স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভের স্রষ্টা স্ট্যানলি কুবরিকের ছবি। ট্রেলারে একটা ছবি আছে: কুবরিক শ্যুটিং এর সময় স্টার্লিং হেইডেনকে দেখিয়ে দিচ্ছেন কিভাবে সিগার মুখে ধরতে হবে। সিগারটাও penis এর মত করে কাটা হয়েছে। তারপর এক স্পেশাল ভঙ্গিতে ঝুলিয়ে দেয়া হয়েছে রিপারের মুখে। এক পাগলের মুখে। উপরের ছবিতে, বামে জেনারেল জ্যাক রিপার চরিত্রে স্টার্লিং হেইডেন আর ডানে স্বয়ং কুবরিক দ্য গ্রেট। সিনেমার এই তিনটি চরিত্রে পিটার সেলার্স একাই অভিনয় করেছে। আমি পুরো সিনেমা দুই বার দেখার পরও এটা টের পাইনি। তারপর নেট ঘাটতে গিয়ে এই অবিশ্বাস্য তথ্য বেরিয়ে এসেছে। ম্যানড্রেক, মাফলি আর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ- এই তিন চরিত্রেই পিটার সেলার্স অভিনয় করেছে। এই অসাধারণ অভিনয় দেখার পর সেলার্সের উপর আমার সব ক্ষোভ দূর হয়ে গেছে। এর আগে তার উপর রেগে ছিলাম। কারণ “দি এলিয়েন” সিনেমা নিয়ে ঝামেলা হওয়ার পর সে সত্যজিৎ রায়কে ব্য্যঙ্গ করেছিল। তার এক সিনেমায় বানরের নাম রেখেছিল অপু। যাইহোক এখন আমি সেলার্সের ভক্ত: এরপরই বলতে হয় জেনারেল বাক টার্জিডসন চরিত্রে জর্জ সি স্কট এবং জেনারেল জ্যাক ডি রিপার চরিত্রে স্টার্লিং হেইডেন এর কথা। সিনেমার প্রতিটা চরিত্র ছিল অনন্যসাধারণ। অভিনয় নিয়েও নতুন করে কিছু বলার নেই। কুবরিকের মত পারফেকশনস্ট আর এদের মত দক্ষ অভিনেতা একসাথে হলে কি অ্যাকমপ্লিশ করা সম্ভব সেটা মানুষ মাত্রই বুঝতে পারে। ট্রেলারের শেষটা সবচয়ে আকর্ষণীয়। জেনারেল রিপার ম্যানড্রেকের কাছে ব্যাখ্যা করছে কিভাবে সে প্রথম fluoridation তথা communist infiltration সম্পর্কে সচেতন হয়েছিল: I firstly came aware of that Mandrake, during the physical act of love. তার আগে ছিল ট্রেসি রিডের কণ্ঠে প্রচণ্ড সেক্সি-ভাবে বলা love the bomb বাক্যটি। বিকিনি পরা ট্রেসি রিড সিনেমার যৌন লক্ষ্যবস্তুটাকে আরও স্পষ্ট করে তুলেছে। প্লেনে এয়ার ফোর্স এর সৈন্যরা যে প্লেবয় ম্যাগাজিন পড়ছিল তাতেও ট্রেসি রিড এর ছবি দেখা যায়। এই আমাদের ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ, ডুমসডে মেশিনের মাধ্যমে পৃথিবী ধ্বংস হয়ে গেলেও যে সিনেমা পৃথিবীর বুকে টিকে থাকবে। আমার মতে সর্বকালের সেরা তিনটি সিনেমার একটি হচ্ছে “ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ”। এটি একে তো সর্বোচ্চ শৈল্পিক মানের পরিচয় দিয়েছে তার ওপর সৃষ্টি করেছে সর্বকালের সেরা পলিটিক্যাল স্যাটায়ার এর। আমার মনে হয় না ভলতেয়ার মারা যাওয়ার পর ধরার বুকে স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ এর চেয়ে শক্তিশালী কোন স্যাটায়ার নির্মীত হয়েছে। স্ট্যানলি কুবরিকের জীবনে করা সেরা দুটি সিনেমার একটি হচ্ছে ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ, “২০০১: আ স্পেস অডিসি”-র পরই। মূলত স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ দেখার পরই আমি কুবরিকের পগলা ভক্ত হয়ে গিয়েছিলাম। সেই ভক্তি দিনকে দিন আরও বেড়েছে। বিংশ শতকে জন্ম নিয়ে কুবরিক আমাদের গ্রিক আর্ট এর স্বাদ দিয়েছেন, সভ্যতার অবক্ষয় কে এতো তীক্ষ্ণভাবে অন্য কোন শিল্পী ব্যঙ্গ করতে পেরেছেন বলে আমার মনে হয় না। স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ এ বারবার সেক্স এর দিকে ইঙ্গিত করা হয়েছে। বলা হয় চলচ্চিত্রের ইতিহাসে সবচেয়ে ইরটিক দৃশ্য হচ্ছে ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ এর স্টার্টিং দৃশ্য- দুটো প্লেন আকাশে উড়ছে। প্রত্যেকটিতে দুটো করে নিউক্লিয়ার বোমা আছে। অতি শর্ট নোটিশে রাশিয়া উড়িয়ে দেয়ার জন্য সদা প্রস্তুত তারা। এক প্লেন থেকে আরেক প্লেন এ জ্বালানী ভরা হচ্ছে। উপরের প্লেন থেকে পেনিস এর মত দেখতে একটি ডাণ্ডা নেমে এসেছে। ঢুকেছে গিয়ে নিচের প্লেনের একটি ছিদ্রে, যে ছিদ্রটিকে ভ্যাজাইনা মনে না করার কোনই কারণ নেই। অনেক সময় ধরে এই রিফিলিং চলে। রিফিল করছে একটি প্লেন আরেকটি প্লেন কে, পুনরায় চাঙ্গা হয়ে রাশিয়া ধ্বংসের দিকে মনোনিবেশ করতে। ক্রেডিট দেখানোর পুরোটা সময়ই এই দৃশ্য চলে। এক দৃশ্যেই আমাদের বুঝিয়ে দেয়া হয়, দেখতে চলেছি অনন্যসাধারণ এবং অতিমাত্রায় ডিস্টার্বিং কিছু। স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ আমাদের আঘাত করে। আঘাত করে সমাজের প্রতিটি প্রতিষ্ঠানকে। একে অপরকে খুন করতে ইতস্তত করলেও আমরা কত সহজে আরেকটি জাতিকে ধ্বংস করে দিতে পারি এটা শেখানো হয়েছে স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভে। ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ মানবতার জন্য বানানো হয়েছে। কোনদিন যদি আমরা নিজেদের ধ্বংস করার খেলায় মেতে উঠি তবে কুবরিক ই আমাদের পুনরায় স্বপ্ন দেখাতে শেখাবেন, কুবরিক ই বলে দেবেন কে কাকে ধ্বংস করছে। ইতিমধ্যেই ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ নিয়ে স্কলারলি গবেষণা শুরু হয়ে গেছে। এমনকি মার্কিন যুক্তরাষ্ট্রে “আন্তর্জাতিক সম্পর্ক” ও “যুদ্ধের নৈতিকতা” পড়ানোর সময় অনেক অধ্যাপকই এই সিনেমাটি ব্যবহার করেন। অনেকে এই সিনেমা দেখানোর মাধ্যমে তাদের কোর্স শুরু করেন। বিজ্ঞান গবেষণায় যেমন আমাদের অনেক সময় সিম্যুলেশন করতে হয়, সমাজবিজ্ঞান গবেষণায় তেমনি একটি সিম্যুলেশন হচ্ছে ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ। সিম্যুলেশন থেকে কতোটা সাহায্য নিতে হবে এবং কিভাবে সাহায্য নিতে হবে সেটা জানা না থাকলে অবশ্য কোনই লাভ হবে না। মনে রাখতে হবে, এখানে স্ট্যানলি কুবরিক নিজে ঈশ্বর, এবং এই সিনেমাটি তাঁর তৈরি একটি মহাবিশ্ব। ভিক্টর হুগো বলেছিলেন, মানবতার সর্বশ্রেষ্ঠ দুজন সেবক ধরার বুকে এসেছেন ১৮০০ বছরের ব্যবধানে। প্রথম জন হলেন যীশু খ্রিস্ট, আর দ্বিতীয় জন হলেন ভলতেয়ার। তবে দুজনের মধ্যে পার্থক্য হচ্ছে- যীশু কেঁদেছিলেন, আর ভলতেয়ার হেসেছেন। মানবতার দিকে তাকিয়ে ভলতেয়ার এর সেই অট্টহাসি আমি দেখতে পাই নি, শুনতে পাই নি, উপলব্ধি করতে পারি নি, কল্পনা করতে পারি নি। কিন্তু সেই হাসির সিম্যুলেশন করেছেন স্ট্যানলি কুবরিক। কুবরিক এর মাধ্যমেই আমি হেসেছি ভলতেয়ার এর মত করে, কুবরিক হয়তো ঠিক এটাই চাইছিলেন। আমাকে যদি প্রশ্ন করা হয়, তুমি কিসে সবচেয়ে বেশী বিশ্বাস কর? আমি উত্তরে বলব, স্ট্যানলি কুবরিক কে, স্ট্যানলি কুবরিক কে আমি ঈশ্বরের চেয়েও বেশী বিশ্বাস করি। রিভিউ সিনেমা বিষয়ে স্ট্যানলি কুবরিক এর কোন প্রাতিষ্ঠানিক শিক্ষা ছিল না। হাই স্কুল শিক্ষা যখন শেষ করেন তখন আমেরিকায় মন্দা চলছে। দ্বিতীয় বিশ্বযুদ্ধোত্তর সেই দেশে নিয়ম করা হয়েছিল, ৬৭% এর উপর নম্বর না থাকলে কেউ কলেজে ভর্তি হতে পারবে না। তাই হাই স্কুলের পর আর কুবরিকের পড়াশোনা করা হয় নি। পরবর্তীতে মন্তব্য করেছিলেন যে, স্কুল তাকে কিছুই শেখাতে পারে নি, এমনকি স্কুলের কোনকিছুতে তিনি কোনদিন উৎসাহও পান নি। ছোটবেলা থেকে শখ ছিল ছবি তোলা, ক্যামেরা হাতে ঘুরে বেড়ানোটা তার জন্য একটা নিয়ম হয়ে গিয়েছিল। পড়াশোনা থেকে মুক্তি পেয়ে তাই বেরিয়ে পড়েন ক্যামেরা হাতে। শুরু হয় কুবরিকের ফ্রিল্যান্স ফটোগ্রাফি জীবন। সমাজ-বাস্তবতার শৈল্পিক রূপায়ন তার এই জীবনকে বেশ সার্থক করে তোলে, অচিরেই সেকালের বিখ্যাত ‘লুক’ ম্যাগাজিনের নজরে পড়ে যান। লুক এর জন্য তিনি পরবর্তীতে প্রায় ৫-৬ হাজার ছবি তুলেছিলেন। এই ফটোগ্রাফি জীবনই তাকে সিনেমা বানাতে উদ্বুদ্ধ করেছে। লুক এর পর তার পৃষ্ঠপোষক হয়েছে হলিউডের স্টুডিওগুলো। কিন্তু কুবরিক পুরো সময় জুড়ে একজন স্বাধীন চলচ্চিত্র নির্মাতা ছিলেন, অনেকে তাকে পৃথিবীর প্রথম স্বাধীন চলচ্চিত্রকার হিসেবে আখ্যায়িত করে। তার সিনেমায় স্টুডিওর বলার কিছু ছিল না, অর্থ যোগান দেয়া ছাড়া তাদের আর কোন কাজ ছিল না। এ কারণেই কুবরিকের সিনেমায় সমাজ-সচেতনতা এবং সভ্যতার অবক্ষয় মূর্ত হয়ে উঠেছে। আধুনিক জনপ্রিয় শিল্প এবং সংস্কৃতিকে তিনি মেনে নিতে পারেন নি, এগুলোকে অবক্ষয়ের চিহ্ন হিসেবে দেখেছেন। সিনেমার মাধ্যমে এর মর্মমূলে আঘাত করতে চেয়েছেন। বলা হয়, পৃথিবীর সবচেয়ে বিখ্যাত চলচ্চিত্র পরিচালকরা সাধারণত মানুষের মনস্তত্ত্ব নিয়ে কাজ করেন, কিন্তু একমাত্র ব্যতিক্রম কুবরিক, যিনি মনোবিজ্ঞানের বদলে বেছে নিয়েছিলেন সমাজবিজ্ঞান। কোন সিনেমার থিম মাথায় আসার পর কুবরিক গবেষণায় লেগে যেতেন। সিনেমা বানাতে প্রায় ৪-৫ বছর লাগতো, গবেষণার জন্যই বরাদ্দ থাকতো একটা বড় সময়। তার সিনেমার প্রায় প্রতিটি চরিত্রই সমাজের একটা বৃহৎ অংশের প্রতিনিধিত্ব করতো। কিন্তু চরিত্রগুলো ফুটিয়ে তোলার ক্ষেত্রে তিনি এক্সপ্রেশনিস্ট ধারা মেনে চলতেন। অর্থাৎ, সমাজে চরিত্রগুলো যেভাবে আছে সেভাবে ফুটিয়ে না তুলে, সেগুলোর একটি কাল্পনিক সংস্করণ সৃষ্টি করতেন, নিজের মনের মত করে। আর এই সৃষ্টির উদ্দেশ্য থাকতো চরিত্রগুলোকে উপহাসের পাত্রে পরিণত করা। যাতে তাদেরকে দেখে করূণা হয়, উপহাস করতে ইচ্ছে হয়, ভলতেয়ার এর মত ব্যঙ্গাত্মক হাসি হাসতে মন চায়। কুবরিকের তেমনি একটি চরিত্র বিশ্লেষণের জন্য এই লেখা শুরু করেছি। চরিত্রটির নাম “ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ”। সিনেমার নামও এই চরিত্রের নামে। তবে সিনেমাটির একটা বড় নাম আছে: “Dr. Strangelove: or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb”। যার নামে সিনেমার নাম তাকে কিন্তু মাত্র বিশ মিনিটের জন্য দেখা যায়, শেষের ২০ মিনিট। সিনেমাটা দেখার পর তাই অনেককেই প্রশ্ন করতে দেখা যায়, এই চরিত্রের এতো তাৎপর্য কেন? তার নামেই কেন সিনেমার নাম রাখা হল? তার চরিত্রকে এভাবে সাজানোর অর্থই বা কি? দ্বিতীয় প্রশ্নের উত্তর একটু রহস্য করে দেয়া যায়। সিনেমার পুরো নামের মধ্যেই উত্তরটি দেয়া আছে। or how I learned to stop worrying and love the bomb. এখানে “I” মানেই ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ। তিনিই এক মহান উপায় বের করেছেন, যার মাধ্যমে পুরো পৃথিবী বোমার তোড়ে ধ্বংস হয়ে গেলেও অসুবিধা নেই, নো টেনশন। কাহিনীটা এমন: আমেরিকা-রাশিয়া স্নায়ুযুদ্ধের ডামাডোলে পুরো পৃথিবী ধ্বংসের মুখে পতিত হয়। পতিত হয় বললে ভুল হবে, বলা যায় একটু পরেই পৃথিবী ধ্বংস হয়ে যাবে। কিন্তু মার্কিন ও রুশ নেতারা এখনও দুই দেশের আধিপত্যের প্রতিযোগিতা নিয়ে ব্যস্ত। মারা যাওয়ার ঠিক পূর্ব মুহূর্তেও কি কোনভাবে প্রমাণ করে যাওয়া যায় না যে, আমরাই বস আর তোমরা গান্ধা। উপায় বাতলে দেন ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ, তার কথার মাধ্যমেই আমরা বুঝতে পারি, এই মহাবিলয়ের যুগেও তিনি কিভাবে এতো শান্তিতে আছেন, যদিও তার কালো গ্লাভস পরা হাত দুটো তাকে পুরো শান্তি দিচ্ছে না। বোমা নিয়ে চিন্তিত না হয়ে তিনি উল্টো তাকে ভালোবেসেই ফেলেছেন। কেন? তার পরিকল্পনা হল, কোবাল্ট-থোরিয়াম জি এর অর্ধায়ু ৯৩ বছর। তার মানে ৯৩ বছরের মত পুরো পৃথিবী ঘন ধূলি ও আবর্জনার কুয়াশায় ঢেকে যাবে, পৃথিবী পৃষ্ঠে কোন মানুষ বাস করতে পারবে না, সূর্যের আলো প্রবেশ করতে পারবে না। কিন্তু আমেরিকার গভীর গভীর খনিগুলো কাজে লাগালেই আর চিন্তা নেই। গভীর খনিগুলোর তলদেশে হাজার খানেক মানুষের বাসস্থান করা যাবে অনায়াসে। তবে তার মতে, এই মাইন শ্যাফ্টগুলোতে ছেলে:মেয়ে অনুপাত হতে হবে ১:১০। ছেলেদের নির্বাচন করা হবে যোগ্যতা ও আমেরিকাকে নেতৃত্ব দেয়ার ক্ষমতার উপর ভিত্তি করে, আর মেয়েদের নির্বাচন করা হবে যৌন উর্বরতার উপর ভিত্তি করে। এসব নির্বাচনের ভার নির্দ্বিধায় ছেড়ে দেয়া হবে কম্পিউটারের হাতে। বাস আর কে পায়! ১০০ বছর পর পৃথিবীর বুকে উঠে এসে এক ঝাপ্টায়ই পুরো পৃথিবীতে আবার রাজত্ব বিস্তার করে ফেলতে আমেরিকা। মাস্টার প্ল্যান, হা হা হা… আর এই ১:১০ অনুপাতই কিন্তু বোমাকে ভালোবাসার মূল কারণ। বোমার তোড়ে পুরো পৃথিবী ভেসে না গেলে কি আর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভের যৌনলিপ্সা-র কোন হিস্যা হতো? ও বেচারা বোমাকে ভালোবাসবে না কেন বলুন? এটা বুঝতে কারও অসুবিধা হওয়ার কথা না যে, এই ব্ল্যাক কমেডির প্রতিটি চরিত্রই পাগল কিছিমের। কুবরিক দেখিয়েছেন, আমরা কিভাবে আমাদের অতীত-বর্তমান-ভবিষ্যৎ এসব পাগলের হাতে সঁপে দিয়ে বসে আছি। ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ হল পাগলা বিজ্ঞানী। এমন পাগলের উদাহরণ কিন্তু পৃথিবীতে বিরল নয়? অসংখ্য বিজ্ঞানীর একাগ্রতা এবং অক্লান্ত পরীশ্রম না থাকলে পারমাণবিক বোমা বানানো কি সম্ভব হতো? হয়তো বা বলতে পারেন, ম্যানহাটন প্রজেক্ট এ যে ৫৫,০০০ মানুষ কাজ করতো তাদের কেউই এতো ডিটেল জানতো না। কিন্তু মূল পরিকল্পনা ও ইনস্টলেশনের দায়িত্বে যে বিজ্ঞানীরা ছিলেন তাদের দায় কে নেবে? পাগলা সেনানায়ক, পাগলা রাষ্ট্রপ্রধান আর পাগলা বিজ্ঞানীর সুমহান সম্মিলন না ঘটলে কি দেশকে এগিয়ে নেয়া যায় বলুন? আমেরিকা তো এইসব পাগলের সফল সম্মিলনের বিস্ময়কর রূপায়ন। কুবরিক কিন্তু তার ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ কে তৎকালীন আমেরিকার এমন পাগলা বিজ্ঞানীদের আদলেই তৈরি করেছেন। চরিত্রের একটু খুটিনাটি বিশ্লেষণ করলেই সেটা বেরিয়ে আসবে। আসুন শুরু করি: নির্দিষ্ট কোন ব্যক্তির আদলে কি ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ চরিত্র সাজানো হয়েছে? এই প্রশ্নের উত্তর দিতে গিয়ে সমালোচকরা দ্বিধাবিভক্ত হয়েছেন। উঠে এসেছে সন্দেহভাজন চার জনের নাম যাদের মধ্যে এই পাগলা বিজ্ঞান, অমানবিকতা ও জাতীয় অহংবোধের প্রাবল্য ছিল: - হেনরি কিসিঞ্জার (প্রাক্তন হার্ভার্ড অধ্যাপক, নিক্সন ও ফোর্ড সরকারের পররাষ্ট্রমন্ত্রী) - ভের্নার ফন ব্রাউন (প্রাক্তন নাৎসি রকেট বিজ্ঞানী যে যুদ্ধের পর মার্কিন সরকারের হয়ে কাজ শুরু করে) - এডওয়ার্ড টেলার (হাঙ্গেরীয় পদার্থবিজ্ঞানী যে আমেরিকার প্রথম পারমাণবিক বোমা তৈরির কাজ করেছিল) - হারমান কান (র‌্যান্ড কর্পোরেশনের নিউক্লীয় যুদ্ধ বিশেষজ্ঞ ও মিলিটারি স্ট্র্যাটেজিস্ট) হেনরি কিসিঞ্জারের পক্ষে যুক্তিগুলো হল: সে জন্মসূত্রে জার্মান, তার অ্যাকসেন্ট স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ এর খুব কাছাকাছি। তাছাড়া প্রখ্যাত ব্রিটিশ সাংবাদিক ক্রিস্টোফার হিচেন্স কিসিঞ্জারের ক্যারিয়ারকে pathology of a serial killer এর সাথে তুলনা করেছেন যা স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভের পাগলা সহিংসতার সাথে মিলে যায়। কুবরিক এ নিয়ে যেহেতু অনেক গবেষণা করেছেন সুতরাং তিনি নিশ্চয়ই বিখ্যাত কাউকেই স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ বানাতে চাইবেন, সেদিক দিয়ে কিসিঞ্জার কে সন্দেহ করা যায়। কিন্তু কথা হলো, কিসিঞ্জার তখনও (১৯৬৪) এতোটা বিখ্যাত হয়ে উঠেনি যে তাকে নিয়ে প্যারডি বানানো যায়। তাই কিসিঞ্জার-স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ মেলবন্ধনের নিশ্চয়তা দেয়া যায় না। ভের্নার ফন ব্রাউনের পক্ষে যুক্তি হচ্ছে: সে জার্মান, শুধু প্রাক্তন নাৎসি নয়, যুদ্ধ শেষ হওয়া পর্যন্ত সে নাৎসিদের প্রতি বিশ্বস্ত ছিল এবং সে অনেক বিখ্যাতও ছিল। ফন ব্রাউন সম্পূর্ণ ঠাণ্ডা মাথায় মানবতা ধ্বংসের প্রচণ্ড রকমের ইনোভেটিভ সব বৈজ্ঞানিক তত্ত্ব দিতো। তার বৈজ্ঞানিক বাস্তবতার কাছে নৈতিকতার কোন মূল্যই ছিল না। কিন্তু সমস্যা হচ্ছে, ফন ব্রাউন নিউক্লীয় বিজ্ঞানী ছিল না, তার তত্ত্বগুলোর সাথে নিউক্লীয় যুদ্ধের কোন সম্পর্কও ছিল না। তাই শক্তিমান আমেরিকার এই সুমহান চামচাকেও খুব একটা প্রশ্রয় দেয়া যায় না। এডওয়ার্ড টেলার এর পক্ষে সবচেয়ে বড় যুক্তি হচ্ছে ম্যানহাটন প্রজেক্ট এবং ওপেনহাইমার অ্যাফেয়ার এর সাথে সক্রিয় সংযুক্তি। সে আজীবন হাইড্রোজেন বোমা তৈরি এবং এর মাধ্যমে মানুষ মারার পক্ষে প্রচারণা চালিয়ে গেছে। সে অনেকদিন লরেন্স লিভারমোর ন্যাশনাল ল্যাবরেটরি-র এর প্রধান ছিল। ম্যানহাটন এর প্রধান বিজ্ঞানী রবার্ট ওপেনহাইমার পারমাণবিক আঘাতের ফলাফল নিয়ে চিন্তিত হয়ে পড়ায় এই টেলারই রাজনীতিবিদদের বুঝিয়েছিলেন যে, ওপেনহাইমার পারমাণবিক প্রকল্পের জন্য এক বিরাট ঝুঁকি। সে-ই রোনাল্ড রেগান কে বলেছিল যে, স্ট্র্যাটেজিক ডিফেন্স ইনিশিয়েটিভ ভাল ফল দেবে। বিখ্যাত মার্কিন ইতিহাসবিদ উইলিয়াম ম্যানচেস্টার বলেছিলেন, টেলারকেই ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভের সবচেয়ে নিখুঁত জান্তব মডেল ধরে নেয়া যায়। টেলার এর অ্যাকসেন্ট ইংরেজ না, সেদিক দিয়েও তাকে স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভের সাথে তুলনা করা যায়। কিন্তু চলচ্চিত্র সমালোচক ব্রায়ান সায়ানো-র মতে, ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভের সবচেয়ে বড় উদাহরণ হচ্ছে হারমান কান। কান ছিল বহুল আলোচিত র‌্যান্ড করপোরেশন এর প্রথম দিককার কর্মকর্তা। এই করপোরেশন প্রতিষ্ঠাই করা হয়েছিল মার্কিন সামরিক বাহিনীকে কৌশলগত পরামর্শ দেয়ার জন্য। সিনেমাতেও দেখা যায়, ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ ব্ল্যান্ড করপোরেশন নামের এক প্রতিষ্ঠানের সাথে পুরো পৃথিবী ধ্বংসের কলা-কৌশল উদ্ভাবনের কাজ করে। হেরমান কান সামরিক কুশলবীদদের সবচেয়ে নিখুঁত আইকন এর স্রষ্টা: সিনিয়র আর্মি অফিসারদের মত নির্বিকার, যেখানে যেই মারা যাক কোন বিকার নেই, সবার যে প্রশ্ন করতে আত্মা কাঁপে নির্দ্বিধায় সেই প্রশ্ন উত্থাপনের মানসিকতা, সাধারণ মানুষ যা কল্পনাও করতে পারে না সেটা বাস্তবায়নের চিন্তা করা। যুদ্ধে মানুষের মারা যাওয়াটা যেন খুব সিরিয়াস কিছু মনে না হয় এজন্য কান মৃতের সংখ্যার আগে “only” শব্দ যোগ করার প্রচলন করেছিল। ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভে এই শব্দের ছড়াছড়ি দেখা যায়: only 10 million deaths, tops, no more… কত কম দেখেন? ২০ মিলিয়নও তো মারা যেতে পারতো, আমরা তো নিজেদের সাধ্যমতো চেষ্টা করেছি যাতে ২০ এর বদলে মাত্র ১০ মিলিয়ন মারা যায়… তাছাড়া ইদানিং এত গণহারে মানুষ মারা যাচ্ছে যে মিলিয়ন টিলিয়ন বলে দাঁত ব্যথা হয়ে যায়। এজন্যই হারমান কান “মেগাডেথ” (Megadeath) নামে একটি এককের প্রচলন করেছিল যার অর্থ যথারীতি ১ মিলিয়ন মৃত্যু। মার্কিন উত্তরাধুনিক রাজনীতি-বিদ্রোহী মেটাল ব্যান্ড “মেগাডেথ” (Megadeth) এই একক থেকেই তাদের নাম নিয়েছিল। তবে নামটা নিতে গিয়ে তারা ইচ্ছা করে বানান ভুল করেছে, death কে লিখেছে deth, বিদ্রোহের চিহ্ন হিসেবে। হেরমান কান এর একটি বিখ্যাত বইয়ের নাম “On Thermonuclear War” (১৯৬০), সায়েন্টিফিক অ্যামেরিকান এই বইয়ের রিভিউ করতে গিয়ে বলেছে, “a moral tract on mass murder; how to plan it, how to commit it, how to get away with it, how to justify it.” আরও মজার ব্যাপার হচ্ছে সিনেমায় স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ যে মাইন শ্যাফ্ট এবং ১:১০ অনুপাতের কথা বলে কান এর ও এই ধরণের ভবিষ্যৎ পরিকল্পনা ছিল। কুবরিক এসব আকাশ থেকে আনেন নি। এসব প্ল্যান দিয়েই কান মহান ফিউচারিস্ট খ্যাতি পেয়েছিল। তবে কান কে নিয়ে ঘাপলা আছে। কান এর কোন জার্মান সংশ্রব নেই, সে একেবারে বিশুদ্ধ আমেরিকান। তাকে একবার ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ নিয়ে প্রশ্নও করা হয়েছিল। তার উত্তর ছিল: “Dr. Strangelove would not have lasted three weeks at the Pentagon… he was too creative.” এটুকু ব্যাখ্যার পর ক্রিটিক ব্রায়ান সায়ানো যা বলেছেন তার সাথেও আমি একমত। কুবরিক হয়ত হেরমান কান এর চরিত্র থেকেই সবচেয়ে বেশী উপাদান নিয়েছিলেন। কিন্তু ডিটেল এর দিকে যার এত নজর তিনি নিশ্চয়ই অন্যান্য চরিত্রের কিছু উপাদান মেশানোর সুযোগ হাতছাড়া করবেন না। কুবরিক ঠিক এ কাজটাই করেছেন। উপর্যুক্ত চারটি চরিত্র থেকেই কিছু উপাদান নিয়েছেন। এই পাঁচমিশালীর মাধ্যমে সম্ভাব্য সবচেয়ে ভয়ানক চরিত্রটি উপস্থাপন করেছেন। তার সাথে যোগ করেছেন কিছু অতিপ্রাকৃত ও স্পিরিচুয়াল বৈশিষ্ট্য। পাগলা বিজ্ঞানীদের এ ধরণের সুযোগসন্ধানী পাগলা গবেষণা যে ঈশ্বরের স্থান দখল করতে পারে সেটা ফুটিয়ে তোলার জন্য স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ চরিত্রে আরও হাজার টা গুণাগুণ মেশানো হয়েছে। সে নাৎসিদের হয়ে কাজ করতো। তার মূল নাম Merkwürdigliebe যার ইংরেজি অর্থ strange-love, হিটলার এর পর মার্কিন সরকারের পোষা বিজ্ঞানীতে পরিণত হওয়ার পর সে নাম পরিবর্তন করে রেখেছে স্ট্রেঞ্জ লাভ। সত্যিই বড় অদ্ভুত এই ভালোবাসা, বৈজ্ঞানিক গবেষণার প্রতি কি ভালোবাসা দেখেন, নারীর প্রতি ভালোবাসার চেয়ে কোন অংশেই কম না। প্রথম সফল কল্পবিজ্ঞান চলচ্চিত্র বোধহয় ফ্রিৎস লাং এর মেট্রোপলিস (১৯২৭)। এই সিনেমাতেও এক পাগলা বিজ্ঞানীর চরিত্র ছিল। C. A. Rotwang নামক এই চরিত্রের এক হাত ছিল কাটা, কাটা অংশে মেকানিক্যাল হাত লাগানো হয়েছিল। ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ এর এক হাতে একটি কালো গ্লোভস আছে যা তার কথা শুনে না। এই অবাধ্য হাত যেন আরেকটি পৃথক সত্ত্বা যে তার পাগলা চিন্তায় বারবার বাঁধার সৃষ্টি করছে। এর মাধ্যমে যেন কুবরিক বোঝাতে চাইছেন, নিজের সাথে যুদ্ধ করে হলেও সে মানবতা ধ্বংসের কাজ করে যাবে। তবে মজার ব্যাপার হচ্ছে অবাধ্য অংশের রং ও কালো। বোঝাই যায়, এর মাঝে মেট্রোপলিস এর অনুপ্রেরণা কাজ করেছে। বাংলা চলচ্চিত্রে সত্যজিৎ রায়ও কিন্তু এমন একটা পাগলা বিজ্ঞানীর চরিত্র তৈরি করেছিলেন, “হীরক রাজার দেশে” সিনেমায়, তবে আরও দুই দশক পরে। এই সিনেমাতেও পাগলা বিজ্ঞানীর যন্তর-মন্তর ঘর দেখেছি, বুঝেছি এমন বিজ্ঞানীরা অন্ধ গবেষণার তোড়ে উন্মাদ হয়ে গেছে, যে তাকে উদ্ভাবনের সুযোগ করে দেবে সে তার হয়েই কাজ করবে। যথারীতি শক্তিমান সমাজ এমন বিজ্ঞানীকে পুষবে, যত টাকাই লাগুক… সিনেমার শেষ কথাটাও গুরুত্বপূর্ণ। এমনিতে ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ পঙ্গু, হুইল চেয়ারে ঘুরে বেড়ায়। কিন্তু সিনেমার শেষে হঠাৎ আবিষ্কার করে যে সে হাঁটতে পারছে। হুইলচেয়ার ছেড়ে দাঁড়িয়ে সে চিৎকার করে বলে, “Mein Führer! I can walk!” তার এই চিৎকারের পরই পৃথিবী ধ্বংসের খেলা শুরু হয়। পুরো পৃথিবী জুড়ে পারমাণবিক বোমা বিস্ফোরিত হচ্ছে। এই অনবদ্য ধ্বংস দৃশ্যের সাথে অনেকে গ্রুপ সেক্স এর মিল খুঁজে পেয়েছেন। স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ পুরো পৃথিবী ধ্বংস করে দিয়েছে, কারণ এছাড়া তার পক্ষে শত শত রমণীর সাথে চিরন্তন রমণে রত হওয়া সম্ভব না। পৃথিবী ধ্বংসের এই মন্টাজ যেন ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভের অর্জি-রই রূপায়ন। ১:১০ পৃথিবীতে শিশ্ন-চর্চায় রত এক সুমহান বিজ্ঞানী যে নিজের স্বাভাবিক জীবন উৎসর্গ করেছিল পুরো পৃথিবী ধ্বংসের তাগিদে। বিষয়শ্রেণী:১৯৬৪ বিষয়শ্রেণী:ব্ল্যাক কমেডি বিষয়শ্রেণী:যুদ্ধবিরোধী বিষয়শ্রেণী:ইংরেজি বিষয়শ্রেণী:স্ট্যানলি কুবরিক